The Lightning Thief
by son of jupiter 123
Summary: What if the plot happened in Seattle? My version, with references to the book and movie. Enjoy.
1. Introduction

Poseidon

This better be an important meeting if Zeus is requesting me as Seattle is winning by two field goals. We never request each other during any sporting event, so why start now? I force myself to hold back a sigh as I raise out of the Sound, nearly giving a fisherman a heart attack.

"He's drunk, no one will believe him." I think as I change into human form, taking a light jacket, black jeans, long hair, and a Barry Gibb beard to blend in, and start walking towards the Space Needle, as a storm starts brewing. Zeus must be making a grand entrance, the big show off.

"Zeus, it has been a long time brother." I say as I reach the top. It's closed, so we're the only ones here. Good thing too, I hate having a crowd when we talk. Always asking for change or the time. Hard to believe I fell madly in love with a mortal.

"Indeed it has. Look at the sky, and tell me what you see." I do, and notice nothing out of the ordinary. In Washington, it's rains almost daily, so seeing thunder clouds is normal around here, much to Zeus's pleasure. Being the God of thunder and all.

"Thunder clouds." I say, confused as to why he'd have me look at the sky. Nothing interesting happens up there anyway. Now the ocean surface, lots happens there.

"Yes, thunder clouds. However, no lighting. Someone has stolen it." I'm taking back by his answer. Does he really think I've done it?

"And you believe I've done it? I think the years have finally caught up to you Zeus. We're forbidden to enter our territories, or have you forgotten that?" I chuckle, believing that he has just misplaced it. He's done it before.

"True, but our children aren't." He better not be going there.

"You dare accuse my son? I haven't seen him since he was a baby. He has no idea who or what he is because of that stupid pact THAT YOU MADE US SIGN!" I shout, now pissed off. My son has been growing up with out his father for fifteen years, and I would gladly give up being a God to be with him, to try and make up for me not being there.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me Poseidon. IF your son is the thief, I shall send him to the depths of Tartarus." He threatens, and rage takes over as I grab him by his jacket. If he is surprised, he doesn't show it.

"If you lay one hand on him, I swear to you Zeus, you shall have the fight of your immortal life." I let that threat hang before walking away, trying to control my rage.

"Poseidon!" I turn around to look at him, "Have him return it to me in fourteen days." He walks to the entrance of the needle before looking back at me, "Or there will be war!" With a crash of thunder, the hatch blew open, reveling the entrance to Olympus. He looks at me with a threatening look before walks into the portal, walking to Olympus.


	2. And so it begins

Percy

I wish I was home. Anything would be better than sitting on this bus, getting made fun of because of my ADHD and dyslexia. I told my mom moving to a different school wouldn't do much to help with the bullying, but she insisted it would. This is my third school in two years, and the bullying just got worse with every new school. The only bright side is my best friend, Gover Underwood, somehow has managed to be at every school I move to. So, there's a very small light at the end of the tunnel.

"Here, eat this Prissy." I have to hold back my anger as the school bully, Nancy Bobofit, dumps her lunch into my lap. I stand up to confront her, but Grover puts a hand on my shoulder, preventing me from doing so.

"Don't do it Percy, your already on probation. Another fight, and your expelled." He says. I sigh and start cleaning the food. At least it wasn't anything actually messy this time. Last time, she dumped her cup-o-noodles on me, along with a open bottle of spirit. This time, it was only a grilled cheese sandwich with grapes and apples. Still, that doesn't mean I like being picked on, because I don't. It's something I've always battled in the past, and it looks like something I will battle my whole miserable life.

"Just once Grover, I want something to go right in my life. You know what I mean?" I shouldn't be saying stuff like that to him, he does have it worse. He was born disabled, his legs not working right or something. It hurts him to walk with-out his crutches. Though that doesn't stop him from running to the front of the line during enchilada Mondays.

"Yeah, I do. But things will be getting better sooner than you think. Trust me." Hard to believe that someone who is crippled can have such a positive aspect of life. Than again, that's Grover for you. Always looking for a positive, the hippie.

"I hope your right G-man. I hope your right." He smiles and looks out the window. The museum is coming up in the distance. Everyone else is complaining, but I am actually excited. We're going to a Ancient Greek museum, and it's honestly my favorite subject. Mr. Bruner, the teacher for that subject, came up with a bunch of creative ways to teach the subject. His most famous to date is his Greek field day, when he came in full Greek armor, with a sword that looked like it was made out of real bronze. Of course, we all knew it was fiber carbon. Weapons are not allowed on school property, even if it's for a Ancient Greek field day.

Finally, the bus rolls to a stop just outside the museum's entrance. Everyone gets in their group of two, except for me. I asked Mr. Bruner if I could work by myself a week before, mostly because I enjoy working by myself when it's ancient Greek. Grover was paired with Mr. Bruner anyway. For what reason, I have no idea. But as long as I work by myself, I don't care.

"Now, here we have the big three of the Gods; Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. They represented the air, water, and death. They came to power by dethroning their father, Kronos." I'm captivated by what he's saying, but Nancy is making it hard for me to hear him. And all she is talking about is what to buy for the upcoming school dance, which is in four months. It's when she bumps into me while describing what she wants to wear that I got mad at her. I turn around and face her.

"Will you just shut up." I say, a little more loudly than normal. Even Mr. Bruner stops talking and looks at me.

"Mr. Jackson, anything you would like to comment on how and why the Big Three dethroned their father?" Oh shoot, why did I call attention to myself? Do I even know how and why they did it?

"We're wait Percy." Do I remember the legend? I hope I do.

"Um, they killed him with his own sword, or sickle rather. And why was because Zeus was destined to free his brothers, who were inside his stomach." Many people said eww, but once again, it was Nancy who opens her big mouth.

"If your so smart, then tell us _WHY_ he ate them." Others laugh, but Mr. Bruner took her joke seriously.

"Excellent question Nancy. Can you tell us why Kronos ate the other Gods?" Now I wish I had stayed home. If I want to be questioned on my I.Q, I would have played poker with my idiotic, lazy, no good step father. But no turning back now.

"I think it was because Kronos didn't want his sons or daughters to do what he did to his father, which was killing Uranus and taking his throne." Mr. Bruner nods, liking my answer. I continue on.

"So every time his wife bore him a son or daughter, he would swallow them alive. Being immortal, the children grew up in his stomach." He nods again, before asking one more question.

"And how did Zeus free his siblings?" Oh boy, this one I always, and I do mean always, forget. I know it was a mixture of something, but I can't remember what.

"I'm sorry, that one I can't remember." Others snicker, but he just nods one more time.

"Since your the only one who answered Percy, you receive ninety-five percent extra credit. It was a mixture of honey and mustard." Everyone groans as they realized they miss the opportunity to get extra credit. That's when another chaperon, Mrs. Dodds comes up, looking mad.

"Percy Jackson, we need to talk." I look at her, confused. I didn't do anything wrong, at least I think.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask. Big mistake.

"I said we need to talk, NOW!" She barks out the last word. I hang my head, and follow her to another part of the museum.

"So, what did I do?" I ask, before turning to look behind me, finding she's not there. Looking around, I find her on top of an old stature of I believe is Athena. Which is weird, considering not even two seconds before, she was behind me.

"How did you..." I never finished, as she spoke in a deep, almost demotic voice.

" _WHERE IS THE LIGHTNING BOLT BOY?"_

* * *

 **By far on of the longest chapters I wrote. Sorry for not updating as often, work tends to do that. I will update when I can. Read and review. Peace out.**


End file.
